1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic elastomer compositions based upon acrylate rubbers with low smoke and flame retardant properties.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A thermoplastic is usually a linear or branched chain structure which softens and may flow at elevated temperatures. Examples are polyethylene, polystyrene and nylon.
Thermoplastic elastomers, can be processed and fabricated by methods used for thermoplastics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,765 to Holden et al, and the article by Hartman et al, "Butyl Grafted to Polyethylene Yields Thermoplastic Elastomer," Rubber World, October 1970, pages 59 to 64 disclose thermoplastic elastomers made by special block copolymerization or polymer grafting methods.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,518 to Fischer discloses thermoplastic elastomer compositions comprising a blend of a monoolefin copolymer rubber and a polyolefin resin. The blend of monoolefin copolymer rubber component and polyolefin resin is made through a dynamic partially curing process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,535 to Coran discloses a completely cured blend of olefin rubber and thermoplastic olefin resin.